Electrical junction boxes such as those used for telecommunications, cable television, control systems and power distribution are often mounted outside where they are constantly exposed to the elements. Such exposure is normally not a problem for the boxes or their contents as the boxes are designed to be weather proof. However, it is often necessary to perform maintenance on or make modifications to the contents of such boxes. For example, to add new lines to a telephone system or to trouble shoot the system for problems, the junction box must be opened and its contents exposed to the weather. If there is rain or snow during servicing, the internal components of the box can be damaged or rendered inoperable if the water is allowed to contact the exposed components. For example, water can cause short circuits in telephone line connectors which disable individual phone lines; it can also cause surge protectors to malfunction and thereby compromise the safety and electrical protection of the entire system.
Currently, technicians servicing junction boxes carry an umbrella which they use to shield themselves and the box when working out of doors during inclement weather. This solution is impractical because the technician typically must hold the umbrella with one hand and work on the box with the other, reducing the efficiency of the technician and increasing fatigue. This solution can be dangerous when the technician must work on a ladder to access the box. Clearly there is a need for an improved means for protecting the contents of an electrical junction box from precipitation when the box is out of doors and being serviced.